


and what i want to know is

by Zoya1416



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Borrowed from e.e. cummings, transformative work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: paraphrased directly from e.e.cummingsbecause i wanted toit just felt like thatkindof day thank youestlin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	and what i want to know is

Sirius Black's

defunct

> behind the veil

  


laughing at bellatrix

> while he fell

he used to ride  


> a silversmooth-flying

  


> bike

and cast onetwothreefourfivespells justlikethat 

> Merlin

he was a handsome gryffindor

marauder padfoot

> and what i want to know is

how do you like your grey-eyed boy

Mister Death


End file.
